L'amour est une question de confiance
by keira48
Summary: Os Saint Valentin. Ginny et Harry passent une St Valentin pas comme les autres.


Type: OS

Genre: Romance

Personnages: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Ce Os prend en compte le septième tome même s'il n'y a pas véritablement de spoiler.

Rating: M car il y a un lemon.

Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

* * *

L'amour est une question de confiance :

Ginny Weasley poussa un profond soupire en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Depuis une heure, elle s'acharnait sur un devoir de potion qu'elle devait rendre dans quelques jours mais rien à faire elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant la bibliothèque était calme, elle avait tous les bouquins dont elle avait besoin mais son esprit, malgré ses nombreux efforts pour l'empêcher, ne cessait de penser au lendemain.

Demain était le 14 février communément appelait la Saint Valentin et elle n'arrêtait pas de songer au cadeau qu'elle comptait faire à Harry. Depuis cet été qu'il s'était remit ensemble, il filait le parfait amour. Ginny n'avait jamais été plus malheureuse que quand il l'avait quitté pour partir à la chasse aux horcruxes. Elle avait cru qu'elle le perdait définitivement. La rouquine secoua sa tête pour s'ôter ses pensées moroses de l'esprit. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et il était revenu vers elle donc tout aller bien.

La dernière des Weasley rangea ses livres dans son sac sachant que de toute façon elle n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui et sortit de l'antre de Mme Pince en silence. Elle arpenta les couloirs vides en ce samedi après-midi songeant qu'elle aurait préféré passer son temps avec Harry plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque. Mais c'était de toute façon impossible. Son petit ami et son frère étaient tout deux partis à Près-au-Lard un peu plus tôt en interdisant à Ginny et Hermione de les y accompagnaient, ce qui selon la rouquine, était un moyen peu discret de leur faire comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient aller acheter le cadeau de leur Valentine.

L'air frais du parc la sortie de ses pensées vagabondes. Elle était quelques peu anxieuse quand au déroulement de cette Saint Valentin où elle avait prévu de faire à Harry un cadeau très spécial et, pour elle, extrêmement précieux.

En marchant vers le lac, elle aperçut deux filles de son âge et s'empressa de les rejoindre en courant.

« Vous êtes déjà revenu ? » lança t'elle à ses camarades de classe en guise d'introduction.

« Oui, on s'ennuyait un peu.» l'informa Carla, une grande fille brune.

« A part des cœurs et des angelots, il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir » renchérit Laura en remettant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles

« C'est la Saint Valentin. »Lança Ginny d'un ton enjoué.

« Oui et bien je ne vois pas ce qui te réjouit autant. Je trouve cette fête stupide. » Reprit Laura un brin bougonne.

« Tu ne disais pas ça l'année dernière quand tu ne cesses de soupirer après Terry Boot. » répliqua moqueusement Carla.

« C'était l'année dernière » conclut Laura comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

Laura et Ginny rirent un moment sous le regard noir de la brunette.

« Au lieu de te moquer si tu nous disais ce que tu as prévu de faire demain Ginny » demanda Carla retrouvant le sourire.

« Moi ? Rien du tout. » Répondit t'elle prudemment.

« Oh, je t'en pris tu as été distraite toute la semaine alors ne nous dis pas que tu n'as rien prévu. » s'exaspéra Laura.

« On a pas de petit ami, tu pourrais au moins nous raconter qu'on puisse vivre un peu d'amour par substitution. » supplia Carla.

Ginny rougit en se demandant si oui ou non elle devait leur raconter ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Elle finit par conclure que parler de cela avec ses amies lui ferait du bien et la rendrait moins nerveuse le moment venu.

« D'accord je vous raconte mais je ne veux pas vous entendre glousser ou essayer de me faire rougir après avec cela. Comprit ? » Lança t'elle le main sur les hanches dans une attitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de sa mère.

Les deux filles face à elle hochèrent la tête de concert en souriant largement. Ginny songea un instant que quoi qu'elle ait dit ses amis auraient de toute façon acquiesçaient à tout tant elle était curieuse.

« Voilà je … j'ai l'intention de faire l'amour avec Harry. » dit elle d'un ton résolut.

La réaction de ses amis ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle pensait que Carla et Laura se seraient mises à sauter partout en lui posant des tas de questions et en lui arrachant la promesse de faire un récit complet de l'événement après. Mais au lieu de ça, les filles perdirent leur sourire et regardaient Ginny d'un air grave. Un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre.

« Les filles ? » s'enquit la dernière des Weasley inquiète.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça Ginny ! » dit gravement Laura.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Sous aucun prétexte. Surtout pas. » Insista Carla.

Ginny regarda ses amis, perplexe se demandant si elle n'avait pas raté un épisode.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'Harry te quitte ? » demanda la brune.

« Non bien sur que non ! » dit vivement la rouquine qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Alors ne fait rien. »

« Mais… » Tenta à nouveau Ginny.

« Si tu couches avec lui c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il te quitte. C'est simple dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut il n'aura plus aucune raison de rester. » Lança Carla comme si c'était une évidence.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » protesta Ginny.

« Je te dis la vérité, c'est un mec et les mecs ça fonctionnent de cette manière. Demande à Susan Bones c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est fait larguer. »

« Et Sandra aussi. C'est comme ça que les garçons fonctionnent. Et pour Harry c'est même encore pire. »

« Pourquoi c'est pire ? » demanda Ginny de plus en plus perdu.

« Parce qu'il est célèbre. Tu n'as pas remarqué le nombre de filles qui sont toujours près de lui. Elles lui courent toutes après et seraient prête à tout pour être avec lui. »

« Mais Harry ne prête pas attention aux autres filles ! » protesta à nouveau la rouquine d'un ton tremblant.

« Tu oublies que demain c'est la Saint Valentin… »

« …et que comme il est le survivant, il va recevoir des dizaines de cartes et de cadeaux alors dès qu'il aura couché avec toi il n'aura plus qu'à regarder laquelle de ses admiratrices lui plait le plus. »

« C'est idiot ce que vous dites ! Si tous les garçons fonctionnaient comme ça alors personne ne se marierait jamais. » Exposa Ginny.

« C'est différent. Toi tu as seulement seize ans et à cet âge là les garçons ne s'engent pas surtout s'ils ont couché avec la fille. »

« Parfaitement ! Tout ce que tu vas y gagner c'est de passer pour une fille facile. »

« On te prévient gentiment Ginny »

« On fait ça pour ton bien »

Sur ce les deux amies s'éclipsèrent laissant Ginny dans une confusion sans nom.

C'était impossible ! Harry n'était pas comme ça, il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il l'aimait. N'est ce pas ? Bon, il ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement mais c'est simplement parce que dès qu'il s'agit de sentiment il est maladroit voilà tout. Il le lui avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises. Mais soudain Ginny eut un doute et si c'était seulement elle qui s'était imaginé que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et si depuis le début c'était elle seul qui pensait à vivre sa vie entière avec Harry. Après tout il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Peut être que Carla et Laura avaient raison.

« Ginny » lança une voix bien connue.

La rouquine releva vivement la tête pour apercevoir Harry courant vers elle. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le sourire resplendissant de son petit ami. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui souffla t'il au creux de l'oreille.

« Toi aussi. » répondit t'elle la voix encore tremblante.

Harry se détacha d'elle et lui releva la tête avec sa main. Il fronça les sourcils soucieux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Demanda t'il inquiet.

« Ca va très bien » répondit t'elle.

Harry eut un sourire rayonnant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. En le voyant si attentionné, Ginny se souvient de tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour revoir ses réflexions. Au diable Carla et Laura, Harry l'aimait elle en était sur. Elle n'allait pas laisser les élucubrations de ses amis gâcher sa Saint Valentin.

Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Ginny dormit très mal cette nuit là. Elle ne cessait de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels Harry lui criait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle et qu'elle n'était qu'une fille facile. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'elle descendit dans la grande salle en ce 14 février. Mais il s'avéra bien vite que la journée ne s'annonçait guère mieux que la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Tout d'abord, elle croisa Carla et Laura qui lui jetèrent un regard compatissant rempli de pitié qui lui donna envie d'aller les étrangler dans la seconde. Ensuite en entrant dans la grande salle, décoré pour l'occasion, elle aperçut Harry qui, comme l'avait prédit ses amies, était entouré de cartes et chocolat divers venant de ses admiratrices. Et pour finir, elle dut supporter pendant son petit déjeuné un défilé de filles toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres qui venait demander à SON petit ami si la carte, qu'elles leur avaient offerte, lui plaisait. Et là le comble du comble, c'est que Harry leur souriait en disant que oui ça l'avait beaucoup touché.

Il est inutile de préciser que toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de vouloir parler de Saint Valentin à Ginny eurent la pire peur de leur vie en la voyant se transformer en furie dès que le mot était lâché. C'est donc passablement inquiet qu'Harry lui proposa une promenade dans le parc le soir après le dîner.

Il se promené depuis une dizaine de minute quand Harry rompit le silence.

« Ginny ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien depuis ce matin. » Demanda t'il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

La mauvaise humeur de la rouquine retomba en un instant. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Harry qui avait le don de la rendre si heureuse même quand elle était triste.

« Tout vas bien Harry. Je t'assure, j'ai juste mal dormi et ça m'a mit de mauvaise humeur. » Expliqua t'elle doucement pour le rassurer.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit, lui donna envie de l'embrasser ce qu'elle fit. Elle posa d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry en passant sa langue dessus avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Harry ouvrit la bouche et sa langue rencontra celle de la rouquine. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras en la collant contre lui. Le baiser doux au départ devient passionné et ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Ce qu'ils firent front contre front. Harry passa sa main dans les longs cheveux roux de Ginny puis il lui prit la main et lui tendit un petit paquet.

« C'est pour moi ? » s'enquit t'elle.

« A ton avis »lança t'il en souriant.

La rousse défit le ruban qui entouré le paquet avant d'ôter le papier et découvrit un écrin qu'elle ouvrit. Une chaîne en or blanc avec un médaillon en forme de cœur orné de diamant y était posée.

« Il est magnifique. » souffla t'elle en le touchant du bout des doigts.

« Il te plait ? » demanda t'il légèrement inquiet.

« Oui beaucoup. » le rassura t'elle en l'embrassant.

Harry prit le collier et entreprit de le lui mettre. Il souleva délicatement ses cheveux, attacha le médaillon en lui caressant le cou puis il y déposa un baiser.

« Tu sens bon. » murmura t'il à son oreille avant de lâcher ses cheveux et de la retourner face à lui.

Et Ginny sut. À cet instant précis, elle sur qu'il l'aimait. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il était amoureux d'elle. Alors sans plus réfléchir elle lui saisit la main et l'emmena en direction du château.

« Ginny mais… » Commença t'il.

« Chut. Tu verras où on va ! » Dit t'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry la survit donc en silence passablement curieux. Quand il la vit passer trois fois devant le mur menant à la salle sur demande il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu inventé. Ginny reprit timidement sa main et poussa la porte qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle. La pièce était magnifique, majestueuse avec une grande cheminée et surtout un grand lit à baldaquin rouge et or au centre de la pièce.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie dans l'espoir qu'elle daigne lui expliquer ce qu'elle préparait mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Ginny venait à nouveau de se jeter sur ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser passionné comme celui qu'il avait partagé dans le parc mais cette fois elle ne le rompit pas et entraîna Harry vers le lit. Ce dernier mit un temps à le réaliser. Il se détacha doucement d'elle et Ginny le regarda surprise.

« Ginny je… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'il la voix hésitante.

« Je t'embrasse. » dit t'elle prudemment.

« Oui ça je le sais mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. On pouvait très bien s'embrasser dans le parc alors pourquoi… qu'est ce que… » Tenta t'il mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots et jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil anxieux vers le lit.

La rouquine sut alors que si elle voulait qu'il comprenne elle devait tout simplement lui dire.

« Harry je… je veux… je…j'ai envie…j'ai envie de faire l'amour…avec toi. » expliqua t'elle hésitante.

Le silence qui suivit la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux. Harry pour sa part était stupéfait. Il était loin de se douter que Ginny pouvait avoir envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Il avait souvent imaginé leur première fois, comme tout adolescent au hormone en furie de son âge, mais il avait toujours pensé que ça n'arriverait pas avant au moins un an. Il était loin de penser que Ginny était prête pour ça.

Harry releva d'une main le menton baiser de Ginny.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » demanda t'elle la voix tremablante.

Harry comprit alors qu'elle avait mal interprété son silence. Il s'apprêta à la détromper mais il m'en eut pas le temps qu'elle reprenait déjà.

« Tu ne me trouves pas désirable » dit t'elle des sanglots dans la voix.

« Ginny ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu es très désirable et j'ai très envie de toi ! » lança t'il sans réfléchir avant de piquer un fard quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se ressaisit bien vite pour continuer « Je ne pensais simplement pas que toi tu en aies envie. »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny l'embrassa passionnément en se collant à lui. Ils ôtèrent leur chaussure avant qu'Harry ne la fasse doucement basculer sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle puis se détacha à nouveau au bout d'un moment.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda t'il hésitant.

Ginny sourit devant l'inquiétude qui habité son regard, de toute évidence il avait peur de lui faire du mal d'une façon où d'une autre.

« Tu sais Ginny je ….je n'ai jamais…. » Commença t'il avant qu'elle ne le coupe d'un baiser.

« Moi non plus. » souffla t'elle dans le creux de son oreille ce qui envoya des frisons dans le corps d'Harry.

Il reprit alors les lèvres de sa petite amie et laissa là ses interrogations. La langue de Ginny contre la sienne et la proximité de son corps qui à chaque mouvement se frottait contre le sien firent qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir son membre se dresser. Il fut un peu gêné d'être si proche de la rouquine sachant qu'elle sentait très bien dans quel état il était mais Ginny lui sourit. Elle n'était pas gênée par cela bien, au contraire elle était trouvée très agréable de se sentir autant désiré. De plus, elle devait bien avouer que c'était très excitant.

Harry se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa amoureusement avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Il déposa une myriade de baiser et lécha la peau douce derrière son oreille. Ginny frissonna tandis que son petit ami passait doucement ses mains sous son pull.

Harry lui caressa le ventre tout en promenant sa bouche sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il attrapa les bords du pull et le lui ôta. Il contempla un instant sa petite amie avant de déposer de tendre baiser sur son ventre.

Ginny, de son coté, soupirait faiblement. Sentir les lèvres d'Harry sur elle était encore bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle ne cessait de frissonner et gémissait doucement chaque fois que son petit ami touchait sa peau avec sa langue.

La rouquine posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry et commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il capturait à nouveau ses lèvres tout en parcourant de ses mains son corps dénudé.

Ginny finit par faire glisser la chemise le long des épaules de son bien aimé et posa ses lèvres sur son torse. Elle avait tant rêvé de goûter sa peau. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du survivant et elle lui caressa les reins. La rouquine fit alors rouler sa langue sur les mamelons de son petit ami qui gémit en se collant un peu plus à elle.

Harry posa ses mains sur la fermeture éclair du jean de Ginny et se détacha d'elle un instant lui demandant silencieusement la permission. Permission, qu'elle lui accorda en souriant. Il fit donc glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes et put enfin la contempler en sous-vêtement.

La voir étendu sous lui, offerte, avec ce doux sourire et ses dessous rouge passion lui donnèrent encore plus envie d'elle. Il la trouva plus désirable que jamais. Soudain, il se sentit un peu intimidé et surtout très inexpérimenté. Ginny dut sentir son hésitation car elle le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa lentement, amoureusement. Elle voulait le rassurer certes, mais aussi se rassurait elle aussi. Elle avait beau en avoir envie, cette première fois la rendait un peu nerveuse.

La rouquine s'attaqua alors au pantalon de son petit ami qu'elle fit glisser à terre. Les deux amoureux se contemplèrent un moment en souriant. Ils finirent par se coller à nouveau l'un à l'autre appréciant le contact de leurs peaux nues. Harry embrassa à nouveau le haut de la poitrine de sa petite amie. Il hésita encore un instant avant d'oser s'aventurer plus bas. Les mains tremblantes, il les passa dans son dos et lentement décrocha son soutien-gorge qui rejoint les vêtements à terre.

Harry se pencha pour déposer des baisers sur ses seins avant de lécher ses mamelons. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre Ginny gémir franchement, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer de lui prodiguer ce traitement. Il se fit plus passionné, d'autant qu'il était lui-même de plus en plus excité.

Ginny ne savait plus rien faire d'autre que ressentir. La langue d'Harry sur ses seins, ses mains sur son ventre, son corps collait au sien. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fébrile. Son souffle devenait erratique. Harry passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, qu'il caressa lentement, ce qui n'améliora pas son état. Il descendit sa bouche sur son ventre, qu'il lécha amoureusement, et continua sa progression vers le sud jusqu'à la dernière barrière de tissu restant. Il se redressa et la lui ôta lentement.

Sa petite amie se sentit rougir alors qu'il la contemplait les yeux brillants. Elle eut, un instant, peur de lui déplaire. Que ferait t'elle s'il ne la trouvait pas à son goût ? Elle fut cependant vite rassurée lorsque Harry revient se coller contre elle.

« Tu es magnifique. » lui souffla t'il dans le creux de l'oreille en déposant de doux baiser dans son cou. « Tu es très belle. » reprit t'il à nouveau la voix rauque.

Ginny sourit et décida d'ôter son sous-vêtement à Harry, pour pouvoir elle aussi le contemplait à loisir. Lentement, elle le fit glisser et se détacha du survivant pour l'admirer, ce qui donna le rouge aux joues à ce dernier. Elle sourit de plus belle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. » lança t'elle taquine à son petit ami.

Cette boutade eut le loisir de les détendre l'un comme l'autre et ils rirent légèrement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'Harry n'amorce un nouveau baiser qui devient vite passionné. Ils se caressèrent avec ferveur mais doucement, se collèrent encore un peu plus l'un à l'autre, frottant leurs corps et bientôt ce ne fut plus assez.

Le survivant se plaça au dessus de sa petite amie et d'une main lui fit ouvrir les jambes, ce qu'elle fit sans opposer de résistance. Il se plaça entre celle-ci et fixa sa petite amie. Il vit un éclair de peur passer dans ses yeux. Harry lui caressa donc la joue.

« Tu as peur ? » murmura t'il.

« Un…un peu »

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda t'il en fronçant un sourcil soucieux.

« Non » affirma t'elle résolument en lui donnant un léger baiser.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur »

« Ca te va bien de me dire ça alors que toi-même tu es terrifié » répondit t'elle taquine.

« J'ai peur de te faire mal » expliqua t'il simplement.

Ginny le fixa intensément. Elle était très touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne l'en aima qu'encore plus. Il était si prévenant comme si elle était en porcelaine. Elle se sentait précieuse entre ses mains. La façon dont il la touchait montré l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il était respectueux, il veillait à ce qu'elle aussi soit bien. Elle captura ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Viens » murmura t'elle finalement en le regardant.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux quand Harry entra en elle. Ginny ressentit une douleur mais elle était bien moins forte que ce à quoi elle se serrait attendu et Harry était si doux. Au moindre signe d'inconfort de sa part, il s'arrêtait ne reprenant que quand elle le lui disait. Il faisait de lent va et vient bien que Ginny se rendit vite compte qu'il souffrait de se retenir autant.

Les premiers coups de reins passaient, c'est la rouquine elle-même qui amorça un rythme plus soutenu en venant elle-même à la rencontre de celui qu'elle aime. Quand Harry l'entendit gémir de plaisir, il put à son tour se laisser aller et cessa de se retenir.

Bientôt la salle sur demande fut empli de gémissement de plaisir, de soupire de contentement et enfin de cri d'extase. En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour jouir. Il serra Ginny dans ses bras et mit son visage dans son cou au moment où il atteignait le septième ciel. La rousse le serra elle aussi très fort. Elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme certes, elle savait très bien que ça n'arrivait que très rarement la première fois, mais elle avait eu énormément de plaisir. Elle se sentait si bien : aimé, désiré. Savoir que c'est grâce à elle qu'Harry avait atteint les portes du paradis lui procuré un bonheur sans nom.

Lentement, les amants reprirent leurs souffles avant qu'Harry ne se retire. Il s'allongea à coté de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras, humant son parfum. Le silence s'installa. La rousse observa Harry, il semblait vouloir dire quelques choses mais se ravisa.

Malgré elle, Ginny repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec ses amies la veille. Harry n'était tout de même pas en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de lui dire qu'il voulait rompre ? Non ! Elle était ridicule. Harry ne ferait jamais ça. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de la tête les idiots que ses amies lui avaient débité.

Devant le silence persistant d'Harry, elle fut tout de même prise d'un doute. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il l'aimait, tout dans sa façon d'être avec elle le montrait. Elle n'y survivrait pas s'il la quittait, surtout maintenant.

« Est ce que tu vas me quitter ? » demanda t'elle la voix tremblante ne supportant plus ce silence.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de voir feu Voldemort et feu Dumbledore disputaient une partie d'échec.

« Que …quoi ? » bredouilla t'il éberlué.

« Maintenant qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble, tu vas me quitter. Tu ne vas plus vouloir de moi et tu vas penser que je suis une fille facile. Et demain, tu auras trouvé une autre petite amie et…. » Débita t'elle à toute vitesse sans vraiment s'en apercevoir ses nerfs lâchant subitement mais elle fut coupé par Harry qui venait de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

« Ginny tu es en train de délirer. Je ne vais pas te quitter et je ne penserais jamais de toi que tu es une fille facile. Et je me fiche des autres, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi » expliqua t'il la serrant contre lui.

Ginny fut immédiatement soulagé. Elle se mortifia d'avoir dit des choses pareilles et surtout d'avoir douté d'Harry. La rousse rougit sous le regard de son petit ami.

« Mais où as tu étais pêcher des idées pareilles ? » s'enquit t'il en souriant légèrement moqueur.

« Je … c'est rien laisse tomber. » conclut t'elle un sourire éclatant ornant son visage.

Harry la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Ginny, blottit contre son épaule, pensa oh combien elle avait été stupide d'écouter ses amies. Elle se promit que demain à la première heure elle ferait subir les pires tortures à Carla et Laura pour lui avoir mit des idées pareilles dans la tête.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui »

« … je t'aime » souffla t'il hésitant.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry »

Décidément ces pauvres Carla et Laura ne savaient pas à quels points elle allait souffrir !

* * *

Keira48 


End file.
